memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mudd's Women
| date = 2266 | stardate = 1329.8 | episode = TOS season 1x03 | production = 6149-04 | airdate = | story = Gene Roddenberry | teleplay = | director = | novelization = Mudd's Angels by James Blish & J.A. Lawrence }} "Mudd's Women" was the third episode of Star Trek: The Original Series produced in the show's first broadcast season, and the fourth overall produced, first aired on 13 October 1966. The episode was written by , directed by and novelized in Mudd's Angels by James Blish & J.A. Lawrence. Summary *''Captain's log, stardate 1328.8. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in pursuit of an unidentified vessel.'' *''Captain's log, stardate 1329.1. We've taken aboard from unregistered transport vessel its captain and... and three unusual females. These women have a mysterious magnetic effect on the male members of my crew including myself. Explanation unknown at present!'' *''Captain's log, stardate 1329.2. On board the USS Enterprise, a ship's hearing is being convened against the transport vessel's captain. I becoming concerned about the almost hypnotic effect produced by the women.'' *''Captain's log, stardate 1330.1. Position 14 hours out of Rigel XII. We're on auxiliary impulse engines, fuel low, barely sufficient to achieve orbit over the planet. Lithium replacements are now imperative! The effect of Mudd's women on my crew continues to grow, still totally unexplained. Harry Mudd is confined to his quarters under guard.'' *''Captain's log, transporting down to surface of planet Rigel XII to acquire replacement lithium crystals; expect further difficulty from miners.'' *''Captain's log, have transported aboard the Enterprise to implement search with infrared scanners and sensing system. Magnetic storms on the planet's surface are cutting down speed and efficiency of our equipment. Search now in progress for three hours eighteen minutes.'' *''Captain's log, I've expended all but 43 minutes of power; ship's condition critical. Search now in progress seven hours thirty one minutes. Magnetic storms are easing.'' References Characters Episode characters :Robert Abrams • Benton • Ruth Bonaventure • Clifford Brent • Ben Childress • • John Farrell • Herm Gossett • James • James T. Kirk • Magda Kovacs • Ryan Leslie • Leonard McCoy • Eve McHuron • Harry Mudd • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Vinci (?) • USS Enterprise computer • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed 2260s USS Enterprise personnel]] Leo Walsh Novelization characters :Benton • Ruth Bonaventure • Ben Childress • • John Farrell • Herm Gossett • James T. Kirk • Magda Kovacs • Leonard McCoy • Eve McHuron • Harry Mudd • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Leo Walsh Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Stella Locations :the asteroid belt • Halium Experimental Station • Rigel • Rigel XII • Ophiucus • Ophiucus III Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan Other references :asteroid • asteroid belt • bypass circuit • converter assembly • cook stove • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2266|captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2266]] • deflector shield • desktop monitor • distress signal • double jack • drug • earpiece • [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer]] • gelatin • Human philosophy • hypnotism • infrared • library computer • lithium crystal • lithium crystal circuit • magnetism • magnetic storm • master • mile • miner • mineral • patent • police record • pound • registration beam • Saturnius harem girl • Schiller Rating • sensor probe • solitaire • starship • subspace communication • subspace radio marriage • ton • transporter • Venus drug • viewer Appendices Related media * Harry Mudd later returned in the episodes "I, Mudd", "Mudd's Passion", "Choose Your Pain", "Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad" and "The Escape Artist" * Mudd also appeared in the TOS novel Mudd in Your Eye and the Harry Mudd story arcs in DC and Malibu comics Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Where No Man Has Gone Before". vol2TOS UK VHS.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Enemy Within" and "The Man Trap". Images harry Mudd2266.jpg|Harcourt Fenton Mudd. rigel XII.jpg|Rigel XII. rigel XII surface.jpg|The surface of Rigel XII. mudd's J class.jpg|Mudd's Class J cargo ship. mudd's Women.jpg|The women. magdaKovacs.jpg|Magda. john Farrell.jpg|Farrell. uSSEnterpriseOrbitsRigelXII.jpg enterpriseAsteroids2266.jpg mudd's Angels.jpg|The women. ent1701muddsangels.jpg|The . ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Connections Timeline External link * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 1